KON! Houkago no Kioku
by TAMASHI6677
Summary: Meet Kyo Matsumoto, a seventeen year old boy, who cross-dresses as a girl and transfers into Sakuragaoka Girl's High School to meet his father, only problem is that his father is the famous vocalist of "The Gazette" Ruki, Takanori Matsumoto, how will Kyo ever meet his father? Kyo then meets the band called... Ho-Kago Tea Time... Note: Ruki having a son is not true, this is fiction.


Chapter.1: "A New Member"

A young woman with spikey red hair and emerald green eyes wearing the Sakuragaoka Girl's High School uniform stares at the school , She then takes in a deep breath, "I really hope that my spikey hair won't stand out…" The girl then nods to herself, "Well I am into Visual Kei so… I guess it's no problem!" The girl then walks into the school.

Hello everyone, you may wonder to yourself, "Who the heck is this new girl?" well then… let me answer your question, my name is Matsumoto Kyo, now some of you may think that my name is that of a boy well Kyo can also be a girl's name, and also you may think to yourself, "Don't only boys have spikey hair?" Well girls can have spikey hair too… Great I can't hide it anymore… Well the truth is I'm actually a boy… Kind of a surprise right, well you might've guessed since I did try covering all the stuff that made me a boy, but I'm able to blend in since of my girly appearance and high pitched voice, but many of you are still asking to yourselves, "Why is a boy even attending a certain all girl's school?" Well the reason is…

"Oh! Are you the new transfer student?" A young woman with long brown hair, wearing a cream color sweater with a light brown skirt, red high heels, and glasses asks me. 'Wah, she's really pretty!' I say to myself while blushing, "Y-yes!" I say nodding. "I see." The young woman says with a smile. 'I wonder if she's a teacher. But she looks really young.', "Your name is Matsumoto Kyo, I'm I correct?" The young woman asks me, "Yes, I'm Matsumoto Kyo." I answer the young woman, "Well, I guess I will be your homeroom teacher, I am Sawako Yamanaka." Sawako smiles at me. 'Ah! She's the one that my mom told me to find!'

Yes the reason why I came to school was to find Yamanaka Sawako, My mother was friends with her in their high school days, she was the lead vocalist and lead guitarist of the death metal band, "Death Devil", most of you may think that "Yeah Sawako was really awesome when she was younger, but how is that your reason to still cross dress and get into an all girl's school?", Well don't be surprised but, Sawako had connection's with a younger version of Matsumoto Takanori, now if you were a really a big fan of this famous Japanese rock band, you would recognize this name, for those who don't, Sawako had connections with Ruki, the lead vocalist of the famous Japanese rock band "The Gazette", and the most shocking thing is… I'm his son… Well not a really big surprise since I do have the same surname as him, but Matsumoto is actually a common surname so some of you may have not noticed. But yes the reason why I came pretending to be a girl to attend Sakuragaoka Girl's High School, is to meet my father, Ruki!

"Well Matsumoto-san, it is time I introduce you to your classmates!", "Yes, sensei!" I say with a cheerful expression, the two of us then walk through the hallways of the school, my cheerful expression then turns into a depressed one, 'This is the lead guitarist and vocalist of the "Death Devil?" What is this she's not wild and all like you "Bastards!" She's mild and gentle, she's a role model!'

"Well, Matsumoto-san welcome to the class which you will be enjoying your final year of high school!" Sawako smiles at me.

Note: This takes place in the K-ON! Season so Kyo transfers in the middle of the first semester so it will be around May now.

I have a quite a surprised expression, 'Wah! So this is the class which I'll be attending to the end of the year!' I then notice on girl with shoulder-length, brown hair accompanied with two yellow hair clips, sleeping, I then giggle a little bit, 'So there's people like that here too, huh?', "Hirasawa-Chan! Please do not sleep while the transfer student is being introduced! "Sawako says angry to the girl who was just sleeping, 'Hirasawa? She has the same surname as Susumu Hirasawa from P-Model, but I can't really say anything since I have the same Surname as Ruki, and I'm his son…' I then sigh to myself. "Is it time for lunch?" Hirasawa mumbles, "No! And look you got Matsumoto-san all disappointed!" Sawako sighs, 'Eh? I was just sighing due to my thoughts.' I say to myself with a questioned expression. Sawako then sighs to herself, "Anyway… This is Matsumoto Kyo, She transferred all the way from Yokohama, and decided to take her final year in our school so please be nice to her!" Sawako says to the whole class, "Hai!" Everyone says, Sawako nods to herself, "Good! Now Kyo introduce yourself." Sawako smiles at me. I then start feeling nervous, 'What do I say? It's kind of hard to introduce myself because of my situation…' I then stand up in front of the class then take in a deep breath, "Hello everyone, As Sawako-sensei said, I am Kyo Matsumoto, you can call me with whatever honorific you want, and um… Yes I transferred from Yokohama, and well… the reason for my spikey hair, is because I love the music genre Visual Kei, my favourite Visual Kei artist is HIDE (R.I.P), also well… Please take good care of me…" I say nervously, 'Ack! I was too shy now they're going to think I'm weird!' I blush in embarrassment. The whole classroom stays quite for a few seconds, then suddenly, "Kawaii!" The majority of the class squeals, 'Eh?' I say with a really surprised expression due to my classmates expression, most of the class the runs up to me, "You love HIDE! I love him too!" One of the girls says to me with a cheerful expression, "Ah! No wonder your hair is just like HIDE'S, Can I touch it?" One of the girl's say to me while touching my hair, I then have a kind of happy yet very embarrassed expression, 'Who knew girls at all girl schools were like this, well most of the manga I read with this kind of scenario always are like this…'

After school...

I leave from class, and try avoiding most of my fans well most of my classmates asked me to walk home with them it isn't so bad but… I can't anyone too close to me… I then notice a large group of mangers of clubs waiting for me, 'Ah… I forgot what Sawako-sensei told me…'

A few minutes before class ended…

"Matsumoto-kun can I tell you a little advice.", "Hm?" I ask with a questioned expression. I then approach Sawako's desk, "Hm? What is it sensei?" I ask Sawako, Sawako then tells me too come closer, "Matsumoto-san, since you are a transfer student the presidents of every club will go after you, so be careful!" Sawako whispers to me, I nod "Hai…" I then wonder to myself how bad will it be?

I then wish I didn't ask myself that… I then start running away then the club's presidents start chasing after me, 'the classical "Join are Club!" Scenario…' I sigh. Multiple club presidents shout their club activities trying to make me interested into their club activities, I would love to join them but… I can't let anyone know my secret! I then notice stairs with a stone turtle on the side, 'Ah! I can probably lose them if I go upstairs!' I then run up those stairs and hide beside a door, I then hear the club presidents passionate shouts fade away, I then do a sigh of relief, 'Managed to avoid them…' I then notice the door I was hiding beside, 'I wonder what this room is?' I then notice a frog mascot, 'Hah…', and then I notice a sign reading音楽室 (Music Room) my face then lights up full of joy, 'They have a music room here!' Well since I am a son of a famous Japanese rock singer, You might've guess that I was exposed to music when I was really young, so you already know I have a deep love for music due to my expression, 'I wonder if anyone is using it right now?' Since if the club members are there they might want me to join their club, and I can't allow myself to get close to anyone. I then peek my head through the door, "Sorry for intruding!" I whisper, I then see that no one is inside the room, 'Hah, no one is in here, but it does seem like someone is using the room' I then see a large tea cabinet, 'whoa! Who owns this this is like the luxury ones that only rich people have, and it has china! All I know the school does not own this…' I then take out a large object out of my bag, 'It might even cost as much as this…' I then take out a B.C. Rich Mockingbird, yes you heard me, guitar players should now how valuable this guitar is, Slash from Guns N' Roses played with this series of guitar also did HIDE of X Japan… Well you can say, "How the hell do you such a valuable guitar?" Well since my father Ruki did not know about him having a son, my mother remembering that Ruki gave her a B.C. Rich Mockingbird while they were dating before Ruki became a famous rock singer as a present. My mom gave it to me on my fifth birthday hoping that one day I can meet my father by becoming a famous musician myself… That is the true reason why I came to Sakuragaoka Girl's High School, to make and become one of Japan's… No… the world's greatest rock band to meet the father whom has given me this passion to meet him… I then start playing a little guitar piece I made to for when people are playing guitar solo I call it, "Meeting…" I then get quickly absorbed into it and start singing lyrics for my song…

"Wishing on the north star

Praying to any deity

Asking mother

Becoming like you…

To meet you…"

I then quickly notice five people's presence around me I stop playing the guitar and stop singing. I then return to my senses but there's no one there, 'Hah? I thought there was a group of people watching me? Maybe I got TOO absorbed into that…' I laugh to myself, I then get a little worried, 'Damn I was singing and when singing I'm not too sure if my voice still sounds like a girls voice, if people did hear me I might get caught…' I then hear the door quickly open and five people falling onto the floor, I then quickly feel cold sweat over my body, 'Damn! There was someone listening!' I then clench my fist, 'Now my secret is out! I failed…', "Was that you?" I then hear the voice of a girl talking to me, 'Shit! I was right, it's over!' I say clenching my fist really tight, I then turn around to see the people who have found out my secret, 'People?' My face becomes blank when I see the people who have found out my secret, it appears to be five girls from this school wearing animal costumes, the one who is wearing a cow outfit takes off the head of her costume, "Ah, sorry for the introduction, Matsumoto-san right?" I then recognize the girl who wore the cow costume, she's in my classroom her name is Mio Akiyama the first time I saw her I thought she was very cool and beautiful I then nod to Akiyama-san's question, "Yes I am Matsumoto Kyo.", the girl wearing a kola costume takes off her costume's head, "Ah! It's the girl who I sit next to now!" I then see Yui Hirasawa my new desk buddy! It's actually a funny story how I sat next to Hirasawa-san…

After all my fans "attacked" me…

"Now, now girls, I know that Matsumoto-san is a very interesting and cute transfer student but please, we still have classes to do!" Sawako says to get the girls back into their seats. 'I still can't believe she's the Sawako Yamanaka that my mom told me about…' I say to myself looking disappointed. Sawako then thinks of a scheme to make Yui pay back, due to how she fell asleep while I was being introduced, "Matsumoto-san, you will sit beside Yui Hirasawa for all year." Sawako says satisfied, my fans then get mad at Sawako's decision. But for some reason the girls knew not to go against Sawako's wish, well probably because they knew about her past? I'm not so sure… Me and Yui then cross eyes, Yui gives me a cheerful expression, I smile a little back at her 'Maybe this won't be so bad…' is what I thought…

"Thank you so much for helping me in class!" Yui says with an innocent face, 'I helped you too much!' I say to myself, what happened in class is that… Well when Hirasawa-san needed help with work I did it all for her! It was like more Sawako-sensei gave me a punishment instead of Hirasawa-san, but it's just her innocence that just can't make you mad at her. I then sigh to myself, but while I was in thought the others have taken off their outfits and all are now sitting on the table having tea and cake, 'Did they forget about me.' I say to myself a little mad. "Oh, Kyo-san would you like to have cake and tea as well?" Tsumugi Kotobuki my classmate who has a gentle and sweet personality she has long, pale blonde hair, blue eyes, unusually large eyebrows that remind me of daikon radishes, "Yes we can continue talking about the thing we were talking about before." Mio says. I agree modestly and sit down on a chair Tsumugi then put a plate of cake and a cup of tea in front of me, 'Oh this is some good looking cake and good smelling tea.' I say to myself, 'But I'm still worried since my classmates know about my secret, except I don't know about the girl with long black hair, with pigtails, and brown eyes, probably a second or first year.', "Well back to what we were talking about!" Ritsu Tainaka one of my other classmates who is kind of like Yui but is a little bit more serious than her, she has shoulder-length, brown hair, with her bangs pulled back with a yellow hairband, and gold-colored eyes, says bringing back the subject of knowing if that was me playing guitar and singing (which was) I then try to stall, "Why were you guy's wearing animal costumes?" 'Perfect that will probably make me stall enough time and make us talk until they forget about my secret!' I say nodding to myself, "Oh that well we were trying to get at least a few members for a club." Ritsu sighs, "But then again Sawako's idea was the same like last year and it didn't do so good…" Mio nods, 'Eh? Sawako?', "Ehee, I thought it was fun!" Yui says, Tsumugi nods with Yui with a cheerful expression, "Gezz Yui-senpai you sure are a kid." the girl with long black hair, with pigtails says to Yui. "Um, you guys said you were trying to find more members for your club, which club are you anyways?" I ask out of curiosity, 'I actually hope these guys aren't trying to force me into their club with this cake and tea...' I think to myself while eating a piece of cake from my fork, "Were the K-ON!" The five club members say together, 'The K-ON! Huh? Isn't that the club were members produce music together? Wait…' "Do you guys have a band?" I ask the five, since usually in K-ON! The members usually make a band if I'm right then maybe… "Yes we are the Ho-Kago Tea Time!" The five say while holding their tea cups, 'Ho-Kago Tea Time huh... Maybe this might be the band that…" then but by accident Hirasawa-san drops her tea on me, "HOT!" I cry, "Ah! I'm so sorry we'll go get you some dry cloths!" Mio apologizes to me, "Um… I'm really sorry Kyo-chan!" Yui says with an apologizing expression, 'It's just really hard to ever get mad at her…' I sigh, "It's okay." I say with a little smile, Hirasawa-san then has a cheerful expression. I then blush, 'She's really cute…'

Later the Ho-Kago Tea Time left the room to go bring me back some dry cloths, but then I realize this is my chance to escape since in my bag I have a gym jersey in there, but I still feel a little guilty, since I wanted to learn more about their band and how Sawako-sensei had connections with them, I was actually hoping to join their club and see if their band was going to be the one that will allow me to meet my father… but these girls know my secret so I can't… I then start taking off my cloths, "Ah! My stockings are wet…" I then start taking of my black stockings then I hear the door open, "Ah…" I say with a blank expression, "Ah Shimpan! (Striped Panties)" Hirasawa-san says with an innocent expression.

END OF CHAPTER

Preview of next chapter:

Ah! Now is really the end of me, what's worse is that I could've covered up the Ho-Kago Tea Time hearing me sing and play guitar, but now they have seen my body, and what's worse is that I was wearing Shimpan!, Now I might have to quite the school and go to jail!


End file.
